The Randomest Things That Ever Happened to Kenshin
by DiscardedBox
Summary: Kenshin seems to have bad luck and really random things start happening to him... 15 chapter and still going XD
1. the tornado

The Most Randomest Things That Happened to Kenshin  
  
A/N: hi. Kenshin is not mine???!!! What happed to the sharing that they teach you in 1st grade??? O well... enjoy the story and please review ^ . ^  
  
One bright and sunny day, Kenshin was walking to the town to buy some tofu for dinner.  
  
Suddenly, a giant tornado came out of nowhere and made Kenshin fly around and people stared at him from the ground.  
  
*BOOOOMMM* Kenshin landed swirly eyed on his head right in front of the tofu shop.  
  
"eeehhh.? Wha.? Was that skill or just luck?" he asked himself as he went inside the shop. A little kid ran up to him and said, "can I call you mr. birdie? It was cool! You can fly!" (kenshin: sweatdrop)  
  
A/N: okay. So this was short.i don't have that much time to write but please read when I get the next chapters up, okay? I'd U-pre-shi-ate- it(appreciate). 


	2. the human fireball

A/N: Rurouni Kenshin isn't mine.*sigh~~~*  
  
After being hit by a big tornado, Kenshin started to walk back home.  
  
As he was walking, a guy that looked like Frankenstein but worse walked up to him.  
  
Kenshin: "Oro?"  
  
Without saying a word he took a piece of wood and lit it somehow. Then he chucked the torch thingy at Kenshin.  
  
"What did I do to you???"screamed Kenshin as the torch came alive and started chasing him.  
  
After about seven hours of "aaahhhhhh!!!and "OOOOORRRRRRROOOO????" Kenshin became very tired and collapsed on the ground.  
  
"How I wish that I had Inuyasha's red fire-proof fire-rat kimono just about now." grumbled Kenshin weakly.  
  
The flames caught Kenshin's hair and he screamed and dove into the river that was half a mile away.  
  
The same little kid that called him Mr. Birdie came up to the now burnt Kenshin and asked, "Can I call you Mr. Burnt-Birdie?"  
  
"~~Ooo.~~~rrr.~~~ooo.?" said Kenshin and he koffed.  
  
The little kid went running to his mommy yelling, "Hey mommy! Guess what?! I can call him Mr. Burnt-Birdie! Isn't that cool!!?? He's my hero.!" The mommy had a very disturbed look on her face.  
  
"AAAAAUUUUGGGHHHHH!!!!" cried Kenshin.  
  
He had met upon the remains of his tofu, which was lying in a squashed pulp.  
  
"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! MISS KAORU IS GONNA KILL ME FOR THIS!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO." screamed Kenshin as he ran back to the town.  
  
A/N: that was really short too. and I might be kinda torturing Kenshin. That's okay. It's his bad luck that's making him crazy.not me.yea..it's the luck.NOT MEE Other person: yea.koffkoff .not you. koffkoff. Author again: o well.we all know that Kenshin is invincible.it's ok if he gets hurt a little ^_^;; Please review and enjoy the next chapters! 


	3. Kenshin gets a makeover!

Chapter 3 Kenshin gets a makeover!  
  
A/N:I know that the title will make you want to cry cuz I'm torturing Kenshin, but you'll find out how it will end. I don't own RK. Enjoy!  
  
Kenshin was all wet but carrying new tofu for dinner. (He got this evil and un-Kenshin-like idea to put the money [that he didn't have] on Sanosuke's tab muahahahhhaha.)  
  
While he was turning the corner, two [really] scary girls wearing heavy make-up spotted Kenshin.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed one girl wearing a Barbie outfit.  
  
"He's all wet!!!! We gotta help him!" cried the second girl, who closely resembled a clown and a banana.  
  
"That's right!" yelled the Barbie girl. She and the Clown/Banana girl went into a nearby house and came out a couple seconds later wearing hot pink spandexes.  
  
Now Kenshin backed away slowly with a scared expression (^_^;;).  
  
The Barbie girl tied up Kenshin and the two dragged him to a beauty parlor.  
  
A moment later, Kenshin was sitting in a chair with his hair all poofy (in other word, his hair was fluffy and defying the law of gravity).  
  
"We'll add some lipstick.some eye shadow.ooo what a pretty ribbon."  
  
Kenshin fainted from the smell of perfume.  
  
When he woke up, the two girls were lying on the ground, sleeping like puppies.  
  
Then, Kenshin got another un-Kenshin-like idea. (I love it when he gets un- Kenshin-like ideas ^__^)  
  
Kenshin took all the different kinds of lipstick and wrote, "Shishio was here" all over the window. "Ha! Now Shishio's comrades will think that he is crazy and cares about his looks!" cackled Kenshin.  
  
He looked over at the two girls and gets another un-Kenshin-like idea.  
  
Kenshin took the red lipstick and some ketchup that he found and smeared them all over the Barbie girl's face, making it look very similar to blood.  
  
He took some bananas that he found and squished it into a sticky pulp. He smeared that all over the Clown/Banana girl's face and squirted whipped cream on her hair (making it look like George Washington's).  
  
"Ha ha," said Kenshin as he dunked his head in the water so all the make-up and accessories would come off.  
  
Just as he was about to leave the shop and go back to the Kamiya dojo, he remembered.  
  
"MY TOFUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!" cried Kenshin and he rushed back.  
  
The tofu had turned into little bits and was mixed into some powdery substance.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE FAILED YET AGAIN AT BRINGING HOME THE TOFUUUUU!!!!" screamed Kenshin.  
  
He ran like a.a.a.very fast person all the way back to the supermarket.  
  
A/N: Well how didja like that chapter? I love it when Kenshin gets an un- Kenshin-like idea!!! He gets so evil!!!.and I'm going hyper.and I want a cup of ramen.and some pockey.*drool* 


	4. Kenshin vs Mrs Brady

A/N: you might want some background info on this chapter. Me(DarkLark00) and my friend's(elfangel191) language arts teacher was always eeeeeeviiiiiilllll to our class. If we made one little thing inaccuratly, she would yell at us and accuse us of not listening. She also thinks anime is strange (she made a rather strange comment about Kenshin being a girl when I drew him on my homework). So this chapter will be about Kenshin beating up Mrs. Brady.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Why not???? I also don't own Sharpie permanent markers. And pink erasers. And Mrs. Brady.  
  
Kenshin yet again had to re-buy the tofu for dinner.  
  
He tried to avoid all the Frankensteins and makeover girls as he could.  
  
He forgot to avoid tornadoes.  
  
Kenshin was three steps away from the Kamiya dojo when he was yet again hit by a tornado.  
  
"Why meeee." mumbled Kenshin in the swirling tornado.  
  
CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"You put a hole in the roof of my classroom!!!" shouted Mrs. Brady, waving her fist, as all the students except Lark and Weasel(A/N: Me and My friend) fled from the room.  
  
The dust had cleared and Kenshin stood up.  
  
Mrs. Brady was making us do some work and saw Kenshin get up.  
  
"You're gonna pay for what you did to my roof, you raggedy old hobo!" yelled the evil teacher.  
  
Lark and her friend gasped and started to insult her for insulting Kenshin (who wouldn't?)  
  
"Go Sharpie permanent markers and pointy pencils! Attack the raggedy old hobo!" screamed Mrs. Brady.  
  
Kenshin went, "Oro?" as he jumped like a little bunny out of the way of the evil army of Sharpies and pencils. (imagine him as a chibi! It's so cute!).  
  
Mrs. Brady was starting to fume (see the green smoke coming out of her ears.).  
  
"All right! Retreat my evil army of Sharpies and pencils! Go army of pink erasers. Erase Kenshin from the entire world!!!" screamed the evil teacher.  
  
"Oh know you don't," yelled the authoress. " I'm the authoress of the story and I can do whatever I want in it. Hey army of pink erasers, you all gotta listen to Kenshin now!"  
  
The army of pink erasers cheer.  
  
"Yay! Erase the awful teacher!" said Kenshin.  
  
"I won't be beaten that easily * takes a sharp knife a cuts all the erasers in two.  
  
"Ahahahahahah! You just made their number greater!" yelled Kenshin evilly. Weasel faints at hearing Battousai Kenshin's voice.  
  
"You pencils and Sharpie better follow Kenshin's orders too!" yelled the authoress.  
  
"Pencils! Redraw Mrs. Brady as ugly as you can! Make sure she's got shitake mushrooms growing out of her hair and brownies coming out of her deformed ears! Sharpies! Trace over the pencils so it'll be permanent!" says Battousai Kenshin.  
  
"Go Kenshin!" yells the authoress and her friend. They also pick up their pencils and make Mrs. Brady more and more horrifying!  
  
Suddenly, Kenshin turns back to good Kenshin but gets another un-Kenshin- like idea.  
  
He takes a katana and chops of the evil teacher's head.  
  
"Hooray for Kenshin!!!" yells the authoress and her friend.  
  
Kenshin get hit by the tornado again and lands on his feet.  
  
"Let me guess. My tofu is squashed," grumbled Kenshin.  
  
DING DING DING!  
  
"You win a trip to the supermarket!" says a voice.  
  
"Why meeee."  
  
A/N: YES!!! NO MORE Mrs. Brady!!! AND PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
| | | | | | | | V 


	5. Trial of the pockey

Chapter 5 Trial of the Pockey  
  
A/N: this is a randomly thought up chapter. I don't own any pockey or Rurouni Kenshin. Oh yes. I forgot to say in the last chapter: my friend helped with the idea. Read how she tortures that eeevvviiilll teacher in her story. My friend's (Weasel's) pen name is elfangel191. She also helped me with the idea of this chapter. I also don't own Tokyo's largest supermarket.  
  
Kenshin was at the supermarket.  
  
Why?  
  
Because he ruined the tofu.  
  
While he was exploring the aisles at Tokyo's Largest Supermarket, he saw the snacks section and was immediately drawn to it!!!!  
  
There were many snacks like fruit snacks and gummies and Japanese chocolate in gold wrappers (I love these!!! They're sooo good!!!).  
  
The thing that stood out the most was a giant sign that said POCKEY with flashy lights behind it!!!  
  
"Awwwwwwww... I... want... some... POCKEY!!!!!!!" yelled Kenshin. All the shoppers turned around to look at him.  
  
Kenshin didn't seem to mind the people staring at him and looked at the pockey (it seemed like the pockey shivered under his non-blinking stare) (you can tell that he's getting an un-Kenshin-like idea).  
  
"AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa!!!" yelled Kenshin as he dove into the enormous pile of chocolate and strawberry pockey.  
  
The little boy walked in on the scene and said, "Look mommy! Mr. Burnt Birdie is raiding the pile of pockey! Maybe I should call him the Pockey Man!"  
  
"Stop this at once or else I'll call in Saito, the policeman!!!" screamed the owner of the store. Kenshin was in the process of scarfing down every box of pockey that they had, pausing only to spit out the paper boxes.  
  
Noticing the owner's threat, Kenshin gave a scary Battousai stare to all the people around him, totally freaking them out.  
  
Then he returned to chibi mode and swam around, eating pockey.  
  
The police squad arrived and Saito was staring at Kenshin in a peculiar way.  
  
Then the smell captured Saito as well and he got chibi-fyed and jumped in to join Kenshin. He swore that he would out eat Kenshin even though he got a head start.  
  
Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Megumi were called in.  
  
"Get your friends out of there of you all will be forbidden to shop at this supermarket again!" threatened a police officer.  
  
But it was too late.  
  
Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke were all captured by the pockey they all started eating at the pockey. For an unknown reason, Megumi was not affected by the pockey.  
  
Misao was stealing some ramen when she noticed the big noise of enraged officers and the abnormally loud noise of eating.  
  
She too was drawn to the pockey and said, "PLEASE HELP MEEEEEEE, LORD AOSHI!!!" right before she leaped into the now smaller mound of pockey.  
  
Did Aoshi hear this cry?  
  
No.  
  
But he did notice that a box of pockey had been lying on the street next to the supermarket and at once went to see what was going on.  
  
What he saw was six people fighting for the last box of pockey.  
  
And guess what he did?  
  
He casually walked up to the fighting crowd (containing his excitement of course. But he was cracking up when he walked which surprised a lot of people) and quietly grabbed the remaining box of pockey.  
  
And guess what happened as he was walking away.  
  
Six very pissed people attacked him!!!!  
  
They hit with swords, punched with fists, bit with teeth, and threw darts as the crowd of shoppers went "Ooooooo...aaaaaaaaaa...eeeeeeeee... !!!" and so on.  
  
At last, the heap of very tired fighters were handcuffed and wheeled to the hospital.  
  
All of them woke in a single cell.  
  
"Now look what you guys did!" yelled Sano furiously.  
  
"What!!!" yelled the rest of the people.  
  
The fighting broke out once again and who knows when they'll stop...  
  
A/N: Well what do ya think of that chapter? I know it's kind of lame but still tell me your opinion by clicking the little purple button on the bottom left hand of your screen! You can participate in a no prize contest by answering the questions: WHAT DOES HITOKIRI BATTOUSAI MEAN?and WHAT WAS THE TRIAL OF THE POCKEY? One of those questions will be answered in the next chapter!!! Thanks for reading, you guys!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~LARK~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ 


	6. How to cook tofu and other stuff

A/N: this is another random chapter that was made up as it went along. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
YAY!!!!  
  
Kenshin has succeeded in bringing home the tofu!!!  
  
"It took you a while," grumbled Yahiko.  
  
"Well, it's not MY fault!!!" protested Kenshin.  
  
*Sanosuke comes out of the house with his face all long and shrunken*  
  
"AAAHHHHHHH!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, SANOOOOO!!!!???" yelled Kenshin jumping a foot high.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T BRING HOME THE TOFU FOR FIVE DAYS!!!!!" screamed Sanosuke, waving a fist at Kenshin.  
  
*Kenshin goes chibi and hops around, trying to protect himself from Sanosuke*  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Could you please stop attacking me!!!" sniffled Kenshin.  
  
"Oh well," sighed Yahiko. "Kaoru has gone somewhere and won't be back until tomorrow so you'll have to cook tonight Kenshin."  
  
"Oh... but I don't know how to cook tofu!!! I only know how to cook _______(put a random Japanese food in the blank)," said Kenshin.  
  
*Yahiko and Sano go all big and Kenshin turns all small*  
  
"WELL YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO COOK TONIGHT ANYWAYS!!!!" said Yahiko and Sano dangerously.  
  
"okay..." says Kenshin in a small voice.  
  
*Kenshin walks into the kitchen*  
  
"Hmmmm... maybe tofu and carrots and tomatoes and onions and some soup would be nice..." said Kenshin to himself.  
  
*After an hour*  
  
Yahiko and Sano are drooling over the smell of the food.  
  
"Okay! We can eat now!" says Kenshin cheerfully.  
  
*There is a swirl of light*  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL MY FOOD???!!!" yelled Kenshin furiously.  
  
"didn't you see us eat it all?" said Sano.  
  
Yahiko burped.  
  
"...and I didn't get to eat any of it... " complained Kenshin.  
  
"ugh..." grumbled Yahiko.  
  
He and Sano turned all blue.  
  
"You...Have...Poisoned...us...Ken...shin..." mumbled Sanosuke.  
  
Moral: It would be better if you missed out on some things. If you didn't then you might be poisoned.  
  
A/N: yes...before you say anything, yes I know it was a boring lame chapter but there wasn't any sparks of inspiration in my head so...and even though it was bad, pleas please please please please please REVIEW!!!!  
  
Thanx  
  
------------------------------------- | ~Lark~ | ------------------------------------- 


	7. evil 1st grade teacher

Chapter 7 evil 1st grade teacher!!!!  
  
A/N: this chapter is based on my 6th grade LA teacher. She is eeevvviilll. I already killed her once but she has been reincarnated as Kenshin's first grade teacher! Aaauugghhh!!! I don't own RK. Now on to the story!  
  
Kenshin was doing the laundry instead of buying tofu. It was Sano's turn.  
  
Suddenly there's a loud crash!! BOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: *runs in to see Kaoru attacking a dark shape*  
  
Kaoru: Die you evil murderous box of doom!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: *sweatdrop* uh...miss Kaoru, that's my treasure box you're attacking...  
  
Kaoru: *attacks it more* well your treasure box just ate my bloody indigo ribbon!! GIVE IT BACK YOU MURDEROUS BOX OF DOOM!!! AAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHH!!!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO IT!!!???  
  
The box just spit out the ribbon and it was all shredded and yucky.  
  
Kaoru: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT KENSHIN *points a finger to kenshin*  
  
She starts to chase him around the dojo. Kenshin suddenly stops in front of the open box so kaoru misses him and crashed into a wall.  
  
Kenshin: *gets all teary-eyed* my box of crayons!!!!!  
  
For the rest of the day, Kenshin draws on the floor with his box of crayons.  
  
The next day, he looks through the box again.  
  
Kenshin: my poem!!!  
  
Poem: I have a cat. His name is pat. Someone murdered my cat. They stepped on him and he died.  
  
Kenshin: *sob* waaaaaahhhhh!!!!!! I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you, Pat.  
  
He cries for the rest of the day.  
  
At night, Sano was sleepwalking. He stepped on Kenshin's first grade stuff.  
  
When kenshin woke up, a shadow was hovering over him.  
  
He look and saw-  
  
Kenshin: aaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! It's the...wait...aren't you that rabid fangirl/authouress's evil language arts teacher.  
  
Mrs. Brady: well I'm reincarnated as your almighty first grade teacher!!! FEAR ME MORTAL STUDENTS THAT SLACK OFF ON THEIR HOMEWORK!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! *runs around like a madman forgetting that he has a sword*  
  
Mrs. Brady: attack!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!  
  
Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko walk in and see this.  
  
Sano: FREE FOR ALL!!!!!! *jumps in the fight*  
  
Kaoru: o well...*jumps in as well*  
  
Yahiko: I wanna fight too *tries to jumps in but Sano pushes him out*  
  
Sano: little kids can't fight violent first grade teachers so go away.  
  
Yahiko: yaaaaaaa!!!!! *bites Sano's head and starts foaming at the mouth*  
  
Kenshin jumps out and runs away. The teacher chases him followed by Sano, Kaoru and Yahiko.  
  
Lark: *sigh* the authoress has to once again step in and help the Kenshin gumi. But it is also my duty as a student to eliminate evil teachers who call my favorite bishies girls!!!! *pulls out a random airport setting*  
  
Lark: *holds up stop sign* *everyone stops* everyone must pass through the anti-weapon test before loading onto the airplane.  
  
Kenshin walks through. Authoress pushes the don't beep button.  
  
Kaoru walks through. Authoress pushes the don't beep button.  
  
Sano walks through. Authoress pushes don't beep button.  
  
Yahiko walks through. Authoress pushes the too young to board a plane button.  
  
Yahiko: aww man...  
  
Mrs. Brady walks through. Authoress pushes the beep like crazy button.  
  
BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEEPBEEP!!!!!  
  
Lark: Alright evil teacher. Hand over your anti-students grenades.  
  
Mrs. Brady: aww man...  
  
Lark: okay everyone but mrs. Brady stand over here. Mrs. Brady, go in the airplane. *she goes*  
  
The plane takes off for outer space as Mrs. Brady looks out the window.  
  
Lark: RUN FOR IT YOU GUYS!!! BEFORE SHE COMES BACK!!!!!  
  
A/N: yeah...please review!!! 


	8. moldy chickens and the shooting game

Chapter 8 moldy chickens raid Tokyo  
  
A/N: I don't wanna go to the doctors!!!! WWAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! Oh well...as usual, I don't own anything...  
  
It was dinnertime.  
  
Kaoru: Yay! Tofu! *starts to eat*  
  
Yahiko: uugg!!! I'll pass on dinner...  
  
Sano: you didn't poison it again, did you Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: Why, no! Dr. Gensai made dinner today!  
  
Ayame & Suzume: Yeah!! Grampa made it, so eat!  
  
Yahiko and Sano: ^__^ okay!  
  
Before anyone could eat another bite, the doors opened. Green, moldy chicken with purple headbands came in and stole all the food.  
  
Yahiko: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! ALIENS!!!!! *runs to hide in a corner*  
  
Kenshin: ewwww...I just lost my appetite... *goes to barf*  
  
Chicken 1: AHAHAHAAHAHAAHA!!!!! WE ARE THE CHICKENS FROM OUTER SPACE!!!! WE ARE ALL ARMED!!!!! FEAR US!!!  
  
Sano: you're all winged if you ask me...  
  
Chicken 1 (Bill): YOU DARE INSULT US!!! Hey you! *points to another moldy chicken* blast his head off!!  
  
Bob: Right Bill! *takes out a machine gun and fires at Sano*  
  
Sano: *moves one step to the right* too slow.  
  
The bullet was gonna hit Kaoru and she ducked but it singed the top of her hair.  
  
Kaoru: AAAAAHAHHHHHHHHH!!!! MY HAIR'S ON FIRE!!! * runs around like a maniac*  
  
Kenshin: *sarcastically* Yay...I get to save the day again...* kicks all the chickens out*  
  
The next day...  
  
Kenshin goes to buy more tofu but discovers that moldy chickens are attacking everyone. A group of chickens surrounded Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: oro?  
  
Bill: That was the guy, chief!  
  
Jim: He kicked us out!  
  
Chief: okay! Get in your positions and shoot at will!  
  
All the chickens shoot at Will.  
  
Will: I hate this name...*drops dead*  
  
Kenshin: can you get out of the way?  
  
Chickens: NO!  
  
Kenshin: *kicks the chickens out of the way* thank you.  
  
Chief: *covered with band-aids* This means war!!!  
  
The next day...  
  
The chickens are at the dojo.  
  
Chief: All you guys leave your weapons here and surround the place.  
  
They all surround the place. The Kenshin-gumi just got home and sees all these weapons lying there.  
  
Yahiko: Yay! Let's play shoot the chickens!!! *they all pick up the guns*  
  
Sano: Ten points per chicken! Fifty points if you get more than one with one bullet!  
  
Kenshin: Let's go!  
  
They all run around shooting chickens. After all the chickens died...  
  
Sano: So how many points did you guys get? I got 782!  
  
Yahiko: aww... I got 459...  
  
Kenshin: I got 801!  
  
Kaoru: Yay! I got 999! I win!!  
  
They pick up a chicken, scrape off the mold, and have it for dinner.  
  
A/N: uh...was that the grossest chapter ever!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Well my friend blew up her bird in the microwave!!!!! That's worse. Comments anyone? 


	9. Lark's notes

I'm really running out of ideas now cuz I have writer's block. Email me any ideas you might have okay? 


	10. EVVVIIIILLL stuff of the 20th Century! M...

A/N: It's been a while since I've had a Kenshin idea...sorry about that...and I don't need to say anything else except that I don't own Kenshin blah blah blah...  
  
Chapter 10 The EEEVVVVIIIIILLLLL stuff of the 20th century!!!!  
  
Again it was a normal day...  
  
Not.  
  
A giant tornado (A/N: I seem to have an obsession with tornados...) came and attacked everyone...  
  
Kenshin: @_@ Why are there always tornados everywhere? *gets swirled around*  
  
Sano: This...is...the...third...time...rrraaauuuugggghhh...*barfs*  
  
Kaoru: ewwww...*sees all the contents of Sano's tummy goes swirly*  
  
Yahiko: YAY!!! Spinny top!!! *enjoys the tornado*  
  
BOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: Hey! Where are we?  
  
Sano: dunno...let's ask someone...  
  
They walk into my house.  
  
Lark: Hey!!! How did you guys get into my house!!! Are you burglars??? *sweatdrop* Kenshin!!!! Ooopps...*thinks to herself* how could I not have recognized them...maybe because cartoonnetwork guys dub it reeellyy bad...  
  
Kenshin: We just came by to ask where we are.  
  
Lark: *takes out a camera* SNAP!!!  
  
Sano: AAAAUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! More years have been taken off my life...TT_TT  
  
Lark: *sweatdrops* geez... it's just a camera...*looks around* Hey!!! No one is here!!!!  
  
Lark's mommy: AAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!! Weird people have sneaked into our house!!!!! *starts to whack Kenshin*  
  
Lark: *rushes in* NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! *makes mom go to standby land*  
  
Kenshin: owie...  
  
Sano: *in the bathroom* ohhhhh...what does this button doooo??? *puls the shower handle* AAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lark: *rushes to the bathroom* WHAT NOW!!!!! *sees Sano all wet and thrashing around* ohh...uhh...  
  
Sano: THIS WATER IS EEEVVVIIIILLLL!!!! IT ATTACKED ME AND IT HURTS!!!!  
  
Kenshin: uhh...yeah...and your house doesn't look like our house...  
  
Lark: Well no da!!! This isn't the Meiji Era!!!! This is the 20th century!!!  
  
Kenshin: ohhh...what a long time...do I look old??  
  
Lark: NO!!!! Now help me get him out of the showers!!!  
  
After a while...  
  
Sano: That would probably be the most frightening experience in my entire life...  
  
Kenshin: Where are the rest of us???  
  
Lark: Uh-oh...what if...*opens the front door*  
  
Kaoru is wrestling a dog (A/N: It's name is Crispy. He lives across the street from me). Yahiko is sticking his head in the mailbox...  
  
Lark, Kenshin, and Sano: *sweatdrop*  
  
Lark: GET BACK HERE YOU PEOPLE!!!! THAT'S NOT SMART TO DO!!!!  
  
Kaoru: aww... alright...*crosses the street*  
  
An RV comes.  
  
RV: Vroom! Vroom! Vroom!  
  
Kaoru: AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!!!!! IT'S A GIANT EEVVVIIIILLL MACHINE!!!!!  
  
The RV is ever coming closer!!!!!!! ****************(^________________________^)*******************  
  
A/N: Cliffie!!!! What will happen to Kaoru???? Wil she get squashed like a waffle??? Will she attack the RV???? Find out soon!!!!!!!! 


	11. WATER WATER EVERYWHERE! and sano is afra...

Lark: sorry...i couldn't update cuz of school... NOW!!! Down to business... Does Kaoru become road-kill? Does she take Sonic the Hedgehog and uses him as a shield? Does she pig out? Find out on the next episode of......uh... DBZ!!!! YYYAY!!!! Not. You get to find out right here. Yay!!! And I don't own anything...  
  
DarkLark: I didn't get to say anything...  
  
Chapter uh...whatever... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RV: Vrooooooooommmmmm!!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru: *steals Botan's bat* Muahahahahahahahaha!!! YOU SHALLL PERISH BEFORE ME NOW YOU EVIL MATAL LUMP!!!! MUAHAHHAHAH-  
  
RV: *squash*  
  
Kenshin: Oh NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lark:*wacks Kenshin on da head* geez...it's better that she dies...  
  
Kaoru: I'm 2-d!!!!!!!!! *is lying flat on da ground*  
  
Lark and Kenshin-gumi: *drags her out of the street*  
  
Kenshin: *muttering* man...you really gotta loose some weight lady...  
  
Kaoru: *going to whack Kenshin but trips on a rock* oww...  
  
Lark: *points* To the streatchin machine!!!!!!!!!  
  
Streatching Machine: *s-t-r-e-t-c-h*  
  
Kaoru: Don't stretch me!!!!!!!! *gets a million feet tall*  
  
Kenshin: oops...  
  
Kaoru: *steps on everything* MUAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~News Flash~ Dorky announcer: tonight on Tokyo news, we have seen a giant 2-D girl. She was apparently trampling and fire breathing on Tokyo. See all citizens scream.  
  
Citizens: AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! WE'RE SCREAMING!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin turns off the TV  
  
Lark: at least she didn't get us. We're in the US.  
  
Kenshin: *stands up* we must get her back to normal.  
  
Lark: *whacks Kenshin* Bah... who cares about her...  
  
Kenshin: *takes out a giant machine gun and is looking threatening*  
  
Lark: Fine... but if you blast me to bits, then you won't live either. I have authoress powers remember...  
  
Sano: *screams in the shower* AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lark: D***! What the h*** did you do this time!!!!!  
  
Sano: *uses the futae no kiwama (whatever that attack that turns stuff to dust is called...) on shower head* Hahaha!!!! I have defeated you-  
  
Shower: *sprays out lotsa water* MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! THANK YOU FOR FREEING ME FROM THAT EVIL SHOWER HEAD!!! It was making me do only little drops...  
  
Water: *is flooding the entire world*  
  
Lark: gurgle gurgle gurgle (Oh no!)  
  
Kenshin: gurgle gurgle gurg. (we need to get out of here)  
  
Sano: eeeeeeeeehhhhhhhh...  
  
Kenshin: GURGLE!!!! (Sano!!!)  
  
Lark: grrrrrrgggggggglllleeeeeeee!!!!! (grrrrrr you ...)  
  
They grab Sano and swim to the front door and Kenshin breaks it open.  
  
Mom: *is wearing a wet suit and oxygen tank* I knew these things would come in handy... Hey!!! You broke my door!!!! Pay up pal!!!!  
  
Kenshin: Gurgle...gurgle... (since when did I become your "pal"?)  
  
Lark: GURGLE!!!! GURGLE!!!! (the whole world is flooded!)  
  
Kenshin: gurgle...(Im't tired of this gurgleing)  
  
Lark: gurgle...(awwww...fine...) *uses authoress powers to have them have oxygen tanks and wet suits*  
  
Kenshin: That is better. Now we must go and get Kaoru-dono, that we must.  
  
They swim to Japan. It's not that far now, considering that the whole world is flooded...  
  
Kaoru: Wahahahahhah!!!!!!!! Only I am tall enuff not to be drown!!!  
  
Kenshin: we didn't drown!  
  
Kaoru: aww man...  
  
Lark: *beams Kaoru with shinkerator* Back to normal.  
  
Kaoru: GURGLE!!! GURGLE GURGLE!!!! (I'm meeellllltttiiiiiinnngggg!!!) *is drowning*  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Tomoe: *swims up to Kenshin* Hi there!  
  
Kenshin: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S A GHOST!!!!  
  
Lark: I wonder if she came back for Halloween...  
  
Kaoru: ......................................  
  
Lark: Can we just leave her there?  
  
Kenshin: yeah, why not. She was kinda stupid...  
  
Tomoe: does that mean im not stupid??? *hopeful*  
  
Kenshin: *pretends to think* hmmm...uuuummmmyye...no. You're stupid too.  
  
Tomoe: nooooooo!!!!! Kenshin called me...uh...um...  
  
Kenshin: *to Lark* see what I mean...?  
  
Lark: I know...  
  
Tomorrow...  
  
Lark: back to normal!  
  
Kenshin: yay!  
  
Kaoru: I never wanna see another bit of water ever again!!!  
  
Kenshin and Lark: *holds up glasses of water and pours them on Kaoru's face* Muahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Kaoru: NOOOOO!!!!  
  
Tomoe: Haha! I will never be splashed with water!!! *goes to stand outside to laugh at her*  
  
Clouds: BOOOOMMM!!!! *lightning cracks*  
  
Tomoe: Wow! The scenery is even better! I can be more scary as I laugh! *starts to laugh but...*  
  
Drip! Drip!  
  
It's starts to rain cats and dogs.  
  
Tomoe: NOOOOOO!!!! I DON'T WANNA BE DRENCHED IN WATER AGAIN!!!!  
  
Kenshin and Lark and Kaoru laff at her.  
  
Sano: Im glad they don't have shower heads here.  
  
Lark: No? *takes a showerhead out of her pocket*  
  
Sano: AAHHHH!!!!!! *runs around screaming while the shower head chases him*  
  
A/N: Again. I'm really sorry I haven't updated for a looooonnnggg time... *sniffles a bit* but at least this chapter is done! And I have an idea for the next! Now all you gotta do is... |  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V Press the button! 


	12. BROCCOLI WARS! and teriyaki chicken!

A/N: I'M SORRRRYYYYY!!!!! I haven't updated in a loooong time again... but hey! I got over 100 reviews!!! But that means... *sees a mob of knife wielding reviews* Ack!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!! I'LL TRY ME BEST TO WRITE MORE CHAPTERS... but I guess I can't update everyday... IM SORRRRYYYY!!!!!!!! ... Alrighty... you guys deserve another chapter... I SHALL GO DEMOLISH THE SUGAR COATED CHOCOLATE BUNNY!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 12 BROCOLLI WARS!!!!!! And teriyaki chicken!!!!  
  
So it was dinner time again.  
  
Kaoru: I'M GONNA COOK BROCOLLI AGAIN!!!!!!  
  
Yahiko: ewwwwww... im not gonna touch it...  
  
Kaoru: *fiery background* YOU WILL EAT WHAT I COOK FOR YOU!!!!! UNDERSTAND??????  
  
Yahiko: *sticks tongue out* hell no! *runs out yelling at the great food goddess to deliver him teriyaki chicken*  
  
Kaoru: well... I'M STILL COOKING BROCOLLI!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: now now kaoru-dono... we must not cook the broccoli... we will eat it raw  
  
Kaoru: NO!!!!! WE WILL COOK IT!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: *in a broccoli costume* do you know what happens when you cook broccoli?  
  
Kaoru: no. Why should I care?  
  
Kenshin: IT GETS ALL MUSHY AND SQUISHY AND YUKKY!!!!!!!! YOU WOULDN'T WANNA EAT THAT POISONOUS JUNK NOW WOULD YOU????  
  
Sano: *remembers tofu incident* oh no I wouldn't...  
  
Ayame: uncle ken!! What we have for dinner?  
  
Kenshin: *still in broccoli costume* raw broccoli! *big grin*  
  
Suzume: AHHHHHH!!!!!!! UNCLE KEN TURNED INTO A BIG SMILY BROCCOLI!!!!!!!! *runs away*  
  
Ayame: haha... chicken!!! *flaps arms* afraid of uncle ken... *sees kenshin*  
  
Kenshin: *demented grin worn by those evil witch dude before they eat something* why hello there little girl...  
  
Ayame: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs off yelling about the teriyaki chicken saving them from broccoli*  
  
Sano: ya know... I'm beginning to think that Yahiko had the right idea with the teriyaki chicken... *starts to leave*  
  
Kaoru: *evil smile* oh no... You're not gonna leave too... ehehehehehe... you're having dinner here... ehehehehehehe...  
  
Kenshin: *identical evil smile* oh of course... ehehehehehehe... raw broccoli is the best, that it is...  
  
Sano: *sweatdrop* er...  
  
Kaoru: NO!!!! WE'RE HAVING COOKED BROCCOLI!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: *draws his sakabatou* are you challenging my idea? *turns back into chibi kenshin for a sec* this is an unkenshin-like idea by the way...  
  
Kaoru: *draw out a kitchen knife* Muahahaha...  
  
Tomoe: HEY!!!! I WAS MISSING THAT OLD KITCHEN KNIFE FOR... A LONG TIME!!!!! *grabs kitchen knife*  
  
Sano: *pointing at Tomoe* who are you?  
  
Tomoe: an old hag  
  
Sano: ah. I see.  
  
Tomoe: yeah whatever... *leaves*  
  
Kenshin: YOU ARE DEFENSLESS NOW!!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru: *takes out a pack of instant noodles* well I needa eat before I fight... im hungry...  
  
Kenshin: yeah? Me too... *takes out raw broccoli and eats it*  
  
Sano: yes... Yahiko had the right idea... *walks to the Akebeko*  
  
Yahiko: buuuuurrrrrpppp... man am I full...  
  
Sano: sheeeeesh!!!! How the heck are you gonna pay for all that?  
  
Yahiko: don't worry... I put it on your tab...  
  
Sano: okay... so exactly how much did you eat?  
  
Yahiko: everything they have... why?  
  
Sano: sigh... my life hates me... *walks away with blue lines and ghost hanging over his head*  
  
Yahiko: whatever...  
  
A/N: random chapter? Yes yes it ish. good? Bad? Flames? Constructive criticism? Or maybe you wanna dump a truckload of leftover fruitcake on my head? Then put it in your review!!!! Bai!!! *waves* 


	13. the hat game! and chicken and cheese

A/N: yes!! I finally update... this chapter is based on what me and my friends do at lunch. Alright...so we're all eating our nice liddle lunches and chatting when Jason Andrew Stephen and Mark(is dat his name...? I forget...) come and steal our stuff so we go and play "the hat game" what's the hat game? Read and find out (yeah... sounds cheesy don't it?) disclaimer: I don't own it morons...  
  
Chapter 13 the hat game!!!!! And cheese and chicken  
  
Yahiko: *walks outta a store with a Pokemon cap* (A/N: you know... the cap that Satoshi[or Ash for those of you who don't know his real name...] wears all the time?) YEAH MAN!!!!!! I GOT A POKEMON CAP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile, at a fast food restaurant...  
  
Sano: *stuffing his face* OMG!!!! This is the best food I've ever eaten!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: *sweatdrop* er... Sano... it's just chicken and cheese...  
  
Sano: yeah? Well it's better than what YOU could cook up!!!  
  
Kenshin: *eye twitches* erm... excuse me?  
  
Sano: It's BETTER than what YOU could COOK up!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: *eye twitches some more* ahem... EXCUSE ME?????  
  
Sano: man... you gotta be deaf... I said... IT'S BETTER THAN WHAT YOU-  
  
Kenshin: *picks up a gun and looks threatening* hehe... *eye fx: glint*  
  
BACK TO YAHIKO  
  
Yahiko: *walking down the street* man... I love my new hat... I love my bucket too... but I like my hat better...  
  
Guy: *comes from a corner* Yo man!!!! Nice hat!!!!!  
  
Yahiko: thanks!!! I- HEY!!!!!!! COME BACK YOU HAT JACKER!!!!!!  
  
Guy: *takes off costume* muhahahahaha!!!!!! *runs*  
  
Yahiko: HEY!!!!! MISAO!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! COME BACK WITH MY HAAAAAATTTT!!!!!  
  
Misao: oww... the kid sure can yell... *sticks hat in corner and puts on a new disguise*  
  
Yahiko: *passing by* Hey you! The old monk guy!!! Have you seen a girl that looks like a weasel run past here?  
  
Monk: *vein pop* WHATTTT???? A WEASEL!!!!!!  
  
Yahiko: HEY!!!! YOU'RE NOT AN OLD MONK GUY!!!!!!!!! COME BACK HERE!!!!! GIMME MY HAT!!!!!!  
  
BACK TO KENSHIN  
  
Sano: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! NOT THE FRIES SHOOTER!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: YESSS!!! THE FRIES SHOOTER!!!!! *starts shooting crazily* MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
People in restaurant: *eating peacefully while Kenshin chases Sano with flying French fries*  
  
Kenshin: *corners Sano* muahahahaha!!!!! I have you now!!!!  
  
Sano: *cringes* ALRIGHT!!!!!!!! I ADMIT IT!!!!!!!! I WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED MR. GREEN IN THE BALLROOM WITH THE REVOLVER!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: *chibi with dot eyes*really?  
  
Sano: WAAAHHH!!!!! IMA MURDERER!!!!!!  
  
Saito: did someone say murderer? *drags Sano off to jail*  
  
BACK TO YAHIKO  
  
Misao: You'll never catch meeeeee!!!!! *trips over a rock* owwww...  
  
Yahiko: MUAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!!! I CAUGHT YOU!!!!!!  
  
Misao: OH!!!! FINE!!!!! I CONFESS!!!!!! I WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED MR. GREEAN IN THE BALLROOM WITH THE REVOLVER!!!!!  
  
Saito: hmm... two strange cases... *drags her off to jail*  
  
Misao: *jumps down from tree* whew... he only caught my doppler ganger... (A/N: Doppler gangers... you know... Naruto...?)  
  
Yahiko: Where's my hat you weasel!!!!???  
  
Misao: drown in a pool of soy sauce in the chicken and cheese place.  
  
Yahiko: WAAAHHH!!!????? *runs off to chicken and cheese place*  
  
Kenshin: well... erm... uhh... as I was gonna say... err...  
  
Yahiko: GIMME MY HAT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: you want a bat?  
  
Yahiko: WHERE'S THE POOL OF SOY SAUCE?????  
  
Lady: I'm sorry young man. We don't have soy sauce here. This is an American fast food restaurant.  
  
Yahiko: WHAT??? NO SOY SUACE????  
  
Lady: but we do have chicken and cheese! Would you like to try some?  
  
Yahiko: *eyes chicken and cheese suspiciously* oh awright...  
  
Lady: how do you like it?  
  
Yahiko: *raiding the kitchen*  
  
Lady: *sweatdrop*  
  
A/N: not a good chapter? Awww... I know... but I had come up with something... oh well... review!!! I COMMAND YOU!!!!! 


	14. Encounter with a Porcelain vase Part I

A/n: blah blah blah... here we go again. THE TERROR OF THE RANDOM DISEASE FLOWS THROUGH MY BLOOD!!!! *cough cough cough hack HACK!!* ahem... like I said in previous chapters, I don't own a thing (except for maybe a lolli that I am licking right now...). Here we go...  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Encounters with a Porcelain Vase Part I (everyone knows what porcelain is right? right???)  
  
Kenshin was walking around and sweeping the floor at the dojo while singing.  
  
Kenshin: AHHHHHHH!!!!! ZABENYAAAA!!!!! (from lion king. I don't own)  
  
Kitty cat: shut the f*ck up. I'm trying to sleep... *snores*  
  
Kenshin: sorry. *starts to sweep*  
  
*sweep sweep sweep sweep sweep sweep sweep sweep sweep sweep sweep sweep sweep sweep...*  
  
Audience: WE DIDN'T COME TO SEE KENSHIN SWEEP OUR SOCKS OFF!!!!!  
  
Lark: *whiney voice* but but but... oh fine... ________________________________________________________  
  
After 915,98,746,325,879,556,477,100,359,034,825,621,867,138 sweeps, there is a huge pile of dust and trash in Kaoru's kitchen (there's no way Sano or Yahiko would go in there for another meal...)  
  
Kenshin: hmmmm... where should I dump out all this trash? *is being thoughtful*  
  
Disembodied voice: in here  
  
Kenshin: *hair pops out* AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! A GHOST!!!!!!!!  
  
Disembodied voice: im not a ghost stupid.  
  
Kenshin: *not listening* DIE GHOST!! DIE!!! *takes out sword and starts chopping up the kitchen*  
  
Disembodied voice: oh dear... he's a fool...  
  
Kenshin: WHAT??? *noble voice* IN ALL MY LIFE I HAVE LIVED THROUGH HARD TIMES!!! BUT NEVER WAS I CALLED A FOOL!!!! WHY YOU...  
  
Disembodies voice: why don't you just look at the corner of this room by the refrigerator?  
  
Kenshin: *lookie* AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! I PORCELAIN VASE!!!!!!!! OH THE HORROR!!!!! THE UGLINESS!!!  
  
Porcelain vase: whatever. Now listen.  
  
Kenshin: *listen*  
  
Porcelain vase: just dump all if the dust and trash in here! I can take care of it!!!!! I'll dump it somewhere else in the universe!!  
  
Kenshin: What a good plan. *compliments self* im glad I though of it!  
  
Porcelain vase:   
  
Kenshin: *dumps trash and dust*  
  
Porcelain vase: *glowy and brighttttt* POOF!! ALL GONE!!!! NO MORE TRASH!!!  
  
Kenshin: yay! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a remote part of animeland...  
  
A warphole opens.  
  
KA BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Naruto: OH MY GOD!!!!! WHERE'D THIS HUGE PILE OF JUNK COME FROM?????  
  
Sasuke: HAHAHA!!!! You're such a frikken loser.  
  
Sakura: YEAH!!!!  
  
Inner Sakura: man... I'm hungry... *stares at junk pile greedily*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
*holy music*  
  
Kenshin: Mr. Porcelain vase. I will be your servant forever. *bow bow*  
  
Porcelain vase: I am honored... *sucks Kenshin inside Porcelain vase world.  
  
Kenshin: @_@x ;;;; diiizzzyyyyy... *tumbles onto ground* owie!!!!  
  
Ranma: Hey, he got you too?  
  
Kenshin: huh? *stares at vast crowd of people*  
  
Vash: He helped me throw out my donut boxes... I was grateful...  
  
Yusuke: but then he sucked us into this dump when he made us say we were his servant...  
  
Heero: .............................................................................. Man I hate porcelain vases.......  
  
Amidamaru: what a shame...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!   
  
A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! NEXT VICTIM... I mean person that the porcelain vase meets... *drumroll*  
  
MEGUMI!!!!! She ain't so important so I shall stick her in there... 


	15. RETURN OF THE TTF and ham radio

A/N: alright FORGET THE PORECELAIN VASE THING!!! TIME FOR SOMETHING WE HAVEN'T SEEN BEFORE!!!! AND YET I ALL KNOW WHO IT IS!!! Me no own kenshin blah blah blah. Oh yes, inspiration comes from my pal Scotty. I think her id is Scotty9359  
  
Chapter 15....... is it? THE RETURN OF THE TERRIBLE TERRIBLE CHINESE fan!! and sano talks in ham radio phonetics!!  
  
Terrible terrible fan: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! I AND SO TERRIBLE!!! starts playing with kenshin's sakabatou  
  
Kenshin: HEEEY!! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE??? snatches sword back  
  
TTF: I got here at approximately 6:30 and 12 seconds in the morning  
  
Kenshin: Oh... BUT DON'T PLAY WITH MY SWORD!! YOU COULD DIE!!!  
  
TTF: oh but I'll be careful...  
  
Kenshin: hmm... ok... here- HEY WAIT!!! You don't have hands!!! How do you hold it??  
  
TTF: magical fan power  
  
Kenshin: Oh ok...  
  
TTF: points sakabatou at Kenshin ALRIGHT!!! Kneeshin!! I challenge you to a fight!!  
  
Kenshin: WHAT??? NONONONONONO!!! YOU MUST SAY MY NAME RIGHT FIRST!!!  
  
Yahiko: is rolling around on the floor laughing with his mouth wide open KNEESHIN!!! BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
Kenshin: shaddup you!!! (A/N: Kenshin has been very OOC for... oh say THE ENTIRE STORY XD)  
  
Sano: poofs up next to Yahiko foxtrot uniform charlie kilo (ham radio for fuck) sticks a pork bun in yahiko's mouth  
  
TTF: gasp YOU SAID A BAD WORD!!!  
  
Sano: sierra hotel uniform tangouniform papa (shut up)  
  
TTF: fine but I still cxhallenge kneeshin!!!  
  
Kenshin : sweat fine.  
  
TTF: we will compete in pulls paper out of a hat ... outdoor activities?  
  
Kenshin: YAY!!! Outdoor activities!!! takes out darts LAWN DARTS!!!!  
  
TTF: naahhh... takes out a missle LAWN MISSLES!!!! blows up kenshin's lawn darts  
  
Yahiko: raises a sign terrible terrible fan: 1. kenshin: 0. TTF is more creative!  
  
TTF: mufufufufufufufufufuu...  
  
Kenshin: FINE!!! Play jacks!!! takes out jacks and spreads them on the floor  
  
TTF: hmmm... nope! APPLES JACKS!!! takes out apple jacks and throws and apple at them  
  
Yahiko: raises a sign terrible terrible fan: 2. kenshin: 0. TTF is more creative!  
  
TTF: snicker snicker  
  
Kenshin: really pissed FINEEEE!!!! FINEEE!!!! OUTDOOR COOKING!!!! makes a fire and roasts marshmallows  
  
TTF: awww... how quaint... roasts huge chunks of meat in front of an open- pit barbecue  
  
Yahiko: eat meat yummm... TTF: 3 Kenshin: 0... yummm... TTF wins!!!  
  
Kenshin: hey wait a second!!!  
  
TTF: gulp... what?  
  
Kenshin: how can it be the RETURN of the ttf if the ttf never came before????  
  
TTF: darn he found out...  
  
Kenshin: yeah!! I win!!!  
  
TTF: pooie poofs away in a puff of pink smoke  
  
Kenshin: walks off singing the puff the magic dragon song puff, the magic draaaagon, lived by the seeeaaaaaa... A/N: okay that was extremely short. But I don't have much time left. Cya! 


	16. the end of random things

A/N: bwahahaahahaa... oke all of those who have been reading and review my stories have probably lost faith in my writing ability (and my ability to post asap ;;;) but I thank all of you anyways because... well because I simply like people commenting on my work (it makes me feel less invisible) out of the entire gazillions of fanfics writers out there... hmm... well this chapter may really surprise you... hehehehe...

Chapter 16 THE END OF RANDOM THINGS (dun dun dun)

It was another beautiful day and Kenshin was once again out to buy some tofu for the daily healthy diet of his friends. It was rather OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT THING?!

Kenshin looked up to see... nothing. There was nothing out of the ordinary going on. So he kept walking. Something, however, kept nagging him. Something was not right. Something was not normal. He ignored the feeling and walked on.

Soon the tofu shop came into view. Again, the feeling of uncertainty arose within the sandlot samurai and he began to feel a bit nervous. The shopkeeper was the same. The customers were the same. What in the world was going on...?

So he bought some tofu and began his trip back to Kaoru-dono's place. But suddenly it hit him. He knew what was wrong. He knew. And when the idea had sunken in, he screamed. HE SCREAMED.

"WHY AM I SPEAKING WITH QUOTATION MARKS AND NOT COLONS!!!! WHY AM I DOING THINGS WITH ACTUAL PHRASES AND NOT ASTERIKSES??? WHYYYYYYY!!!!???"

Panicked, Kenshin quicken his pace. Everything was normal. And that's what bugged him. All the random things that usually stalked him were gone.

SPLASH

He dropped the tofu. The innocent bystanders whispered as he ran off.

"Where are you going?" called a young boy.

"TO FIND THE INSANITY AND BRING IT BACK!"

"Why?"

"I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT IT!!! I MUST FIND IT!!! THE WORLD OF ALL INSANITY DEPENDS ON IT!!!"

He skidded to a stop. Lost. In... the Grand Canyon? Now this was strange. Perhaps some of the insanity was returning.

"Sigh... I have lost my insanity that I have... and my un-kenshin-like ideas too... what I would give for a frozen cucumber right now..."

And Suddenly, a GIANT SHADOW loomed overhead.

To be continued...

A/n: hehehehe... not telling what will happen. I will update again when I get a few more reviews... or maybe just tomorrow hopefully...


End file.
